James Bradley
Summary James Bradley is the main protagonist of the novel that features the Metaverse. He's an attorney who also possesses ferrokinetic powers, which he uses to fight crime. Unfortunately, he's not that good at it, but gets better with time. He also enjoys the company of those with vastly more fighting experience than him, and together they form the group informally called "The Wickham Four", after the city of origin where their experiences were formed. Then one day, he and the rest of the Wickham Four discovered the thing known as the "ATL Meetup", and they would get plunged into a bunch of wacky adventures across the Multiverse that they, unless like the rest of the Meetup, don't really enjoy. Also at some point he became a Godly Being which was revoked after the death of a certain Frenchman. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C '''physically, '''8-B '''with ferrokinesis, possibly '''higher. Low 7-C '''with a Shard | '''Low 1-C,' '''possibly '''higher' Name: James Bradley Origin: TL-SUPRPOWR "The Metaverse" Age: 35, later 37 | Irrelevant Gender: Male | Irrelevant Classification: Metahuman, Attorney | Godly Being Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Regeneration (Low), Ferrokinesis, Limited Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation | Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Altered the concept of the legal system and perception of the legal system in all universes across the multiverse) Omniscience, possibly Omnipresence (Is aware of all his alternate selves across the Multiverse and all of them are connected to him at some level) '''Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Hurt Martha Chandler, a Wall-level character, and broke a door by kicking a man through it.), City Block Level with Ferrokinesis (Seriously damaged an entire city block in search of a target, and later indicated he was holding back) possibly higher '''| At least '''Low Complex Multiversal, '''possibly '''higher Speed: Superhuman with''' Subsonic''' combat speeds. (Is capable of taking on a large group of thugs, though not without moderate injury. Fought in the Battle of Wickham and was able to defeat most of his opponents without major harm to himself.) | Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely higher, at least Class K '''with ferrokinesis, likely '''higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can break bones with moderate effort and is comparable to the other Wickham Four, though James is noticeably weaker) | At least Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Wall level (Was thrown out of a car with no visible injury. Took hits from Karina whose singular hits could incapacitate regular humans.) higher '''with suit | At least '''Low Complex Multiverse Level, likely higher ''' '''Stamina:' '''High (comparable to most athletes) | Limitless '''Range: Extended melee range, several meters with ferrokinetically-controlled batons | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: - Suit: Created by armorer Eric Smith, James' suit is made of a light yet extremely durable blend of Kevlar and a new substance, allowing him to survive bouts in combat better. - Batons: A baton that can detach into two sections, allowing James to ferrokinetically control the halves and use them as ranged throwing weapons to keep his enemies away from him. As a God, he has no standard equipment. Intelligence: Above Average (An experienced courtroom defence attorney) Average in battle (Very scared and possessing tunnel-vision, as a result making him unaware to the intricacies of a fight. | Omniscient Weaknesses: While he does have some combat training and approximately two years' worth of combat experience, he's still very inadequate at fighting. | Higher beings Key: Normal | Godly Being Trivia That photo is of ''Keigo Kurusu ''from the Future Diary series, so obviously not belonging to me. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Tier 1 Category:Lawyers